fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Calill/Supports
With Nephenee C Support *'Calill:' Hm? Hey, you there! Hold on! *'Nephenee:' ...? *'Calill:' Why is a pretty girl like you covering her face with an unfashionable helmet like that? The world should see your beauty! It's a travesty, I tell you! A veritable crime against nature! Oh, and where is your makeup? *'Nephenee:' Well, I ain't really...a makeup kind of gal. *'Calill:' ...Ain't? Where are you from, missy? *'Nephenee:' I'm from...around. *'Calill:' Such an unsociable girl! Well, you can't fool Calill! I know why you're not much of a talker. You're embarrassed about your country accent and low speech, are you not? *'Nephenee:' H-how do you... *'Calill:' How do I know that? Well, I used to have a...friend with the same problem. *'Nephenee:' You? But you're from the city! And you're so-- *'Calill:' Elegant? Yes, indeed. Quite so. Oh, but I have an absolutly splended idea... I'll teach you to talk like a true lady! Having a rube like you around will just make me miss the city, anyway. I'll even show you how to put on makeup! *'Nephenee:' I... I ain't-- *'Calill:' Tsk! A lady never says such things! I can see this will be a bit of work... Well, you leave everything to me, missy! *'Nephenee:' ... B Support *'Calill:' Oh, hello again! How are you? Have you been studying your grammar? Hmm... Let's check your makeup. *'Nephenee:' Calill-- *'Calill:' Shush! Now look up... Higher! Hmm... Not bad. A little light perhaps... But this helmet has got to go! *'Nephenee:' Aw, that's all right. Everyone'll stare if I take it off. *'Calill:' Why, my dear missy! Are you finally starting to believe in your own beauty? *'Nephenee:' Oh, I ain't-- *'Calill:' Tsk! True ladies don't say "ain't"! And it's a dastardly lie, anyway. Look at you! You're gorgeous! A splended face, plus that fantastic figure, and yet you hide it under armor? Oooh! I'm so jealous I could scream! *'Nephenee:' But I ain—I mean, I can't hold my head up like you. I'm just a country girl. *'Calill:' Yes, it seems like a burden to always worry about how others see you. But I'll tell you a secret... People in the city are cold! They don't care about anyone but themselves! *'Nephenee:' Not you, Calill! You're kind. *'Calill:' Me? Oh. Hm... I guess I am. Well, perhaps not everyone from the city is so cold... Don't you give up, Nephenee! Trust me! You have charm! You'll be the talk of the society pages in no time! *'Nephenee:' Thank you. A Support *'Calill:' Oh? What's in the bag? Did you run an errand, Nephenee? *'Nephenee:' I saw some beedle nuts on the trees near here so... *'Calill:' Oh, I see. And what, pray tell, is a beedle nut? *'Nephenee:' Oh, they're swell! We use the oil on the shell to treat insect bites. *'Calill:' Oh? I had no idea there was such a thing. We don't have such trees in the city... My, country wisdom is amazing! Oh, but listen to me ramble! May I sample one of your nuts? *'Nephenee:' Well, sure but... Oh, be careful, Calill! The shell is real sticky! Don't touch it with your bare hands. *'Calill:' Ah, I see. But perhaps if I hold the top and bottom edges of the shell like so... The oil won't contact my skin. *'Nephenee:' W-what? How did you...? *'Calill:' Mmm... Delicious! *'Nephenee:' ...You're not from the city at all! *'Calill:' Shush! You didn't see anything! I'm a sophisticated urbanite, right? *'Nephenee:' ... *'Calill:' What? Surprised? Oh, come now. You're not the only one who doesn't want to be known as a country bumpkin. That's why I know how you feel. *'Nephenee:' Oh... But...now I know that I can be like you if I work hard. That makes me happy. I will... I will work hard, Calill. *'Calill:' Hallelujah! She sees the light! Now you just have to find a good man to bring back to your village! With Tormod C Support *'Tormod:' Excuse me, ma'am? *'Calill:' ... *'Tormod:' Um... Excuse me, Calill? *'Calill:' Hmph! I won't answer unless you call me... A lady. A pretty lady! *'Tormod:' Nuts to that! *'Calill:' Well then, you can just forget it. I won't waste my time teaching magic to a brat like you. *'Tormod:' Hey, pretty lady! Beautiful lady? Would you please teach me magic? *'Calill:' What a selfish brat! What about the spells I taught you last week? I won't teach you anything new until you've mastered those. *'Tormod:' Those? Pshaw! I aced them! Heck, I aced everything in this book! I'm a magic genius! *'Calill:' Boastfulness does not become you, dear. And your brash tongue won't make me teach you any faster. *'Tormod:' Yeah? I'll show you! Um... I mean... Can you make sure I'm doing them right? Please? Pretty lady? *'Calill:' Fine, fine. Show me what you can do. Sigh... So much work and so little time... B Support *'Calill:' Oh, my heavens! Tormod! Aaaah! Enough! That's enough! We're done for today. *'Tormod:' Oh, come on! Teach me more magic! I won't catch the drapes on fire again, I promise! *'Calill:' No way! By the goddess, I'll be lucky to get out of here with my eyebrows still affixed to my forehead. *'Tormod:' But I can do better! I know it! I already learned fire, thunder, and wind! *'Calill:' Yes, yes, I'll admit that you're a quick learner. And, truth be told, you have a lot of raw talent. *'Tormod:' Yeah, I knew it! *'Calill:' But you lack discipline! You're impatient. And rash. You can learn new spells all day, but you won't truly master any of them until you know each one intimately. *'Tormod:' You're just mad because I'm more talented than you! You don't want me to learn anything because you know I'm the best! *'Calill:' Oh, why did I ever agree to this... Now listen here, child. And listen well. If you keep up this half-baked spell casting, you're going to have a serious accident someday. *'Tormod:' An accident? *'Calill:' Magic doesn't react well when miscast. I've seen fingers get blown off... And you'll be lucky if it's just a finger! Sometimes it's an arm or a leg... And in really unfortunate cases, it can take a life! *'Tormod:' Heck! I'm not afraid! *'Calill:' I didn't say YOUR fingers or YOUR life! *'Tormod:' What? You? *'Calill:' Me, Commander Ike, anyone! We can't afford to have you overshoot our enemies and rain death down on us instead! *'Tormod:' ... *'Calill:' Tormod, magic is unlike any other weapon. It does not forgive. If you lose concentration... If you hesitate... If you fail to respect it... People will die. Friends...will die. *'Tormod:' I'm sorry. *'Calill:' Then study the basics. After all, you don't want to be a burden to your friends do you? *'Tormod:' No! A Support *'Tormod:' Hey, pretty lady! What do you think of my magic now? *'Calill:' Hmm, let's see... *'Tormod:' Yeah? *'Calill:' You've worked very hard. I have nothing more to teach you. *'Tormod:' Whooo-hoo! Now I'm a mage, too! *'Calill:' Yes, I suppose you could say that. You have inspired me, Tormod. Your passion makes me want to study more of the arcane arts. I think I'll start learning magic again. *'Tormod:' What? Are there still things that you need to learn? *'Calill:' Ha ha ha! Oh, Tormod. I have only shown you the tip of the magical iceberg. Anyone can learn that much with hard work and practice. Maybe not as quickly as you, but... Whether you can go further, however, depends on your own essence. *'Tormod:' My essence? *'Calill:' The abilities that you were born with... or lack. Having a certain essence is the key to mastering magic. *'Tormod:' Wh-what do you think? Do I have a magical essence? *'Calill:' Sorry, Tormod. But you and I, we're nothing special. Some talent, yes. But not the true essence. *'Tormod:' Then...this is it? This is as far as I'll go? I can't be the world's mightiest mage, no matter how hard I try? *'Calill:' Well, there is a way to improve magical abilites beyond one's essence, but... even that has limits. And a price. *'Tormod:' What kind of way? *'Calill:' You let a spirit come into your body. It's called Spirit Charming. *'Tormod:' That sounds crazy! *'Calill:' Some would say so. Magic comes from these spirits—from their interactions with the natural world. If you take that power into your body, your magic will see a dramatic and powerful improvement. In plain language, you turn your body into bait. You get better magic, and the spirit gets...you. *'Tormod:' W-what? It...it EATS you? *'Calill:' As I understand it...the spirit will slowly consume your soul in exchange for essence. So I suggest you not make such a bargain unless you're absolutely prepared. *'Tormod:' Who would do such a thing? *'Calill:' Oh, there are many people... I'm sure the intelligence officer of this mercenary group is one of them. *'Tormod:' You mean that Soren fellow? *'Calill:' You know the mark on his forehead? That's what happens when you cut a deal with a spirit. *'Tormod:' Are you serious? Wait, I've seen those marks before! The old man in the desert who taught me magic had one on the palm! *'Calill:' Many magic users in Begnion and Daein hide such marks. They fear being confused with the Branded. *'Tormod:' Branded? What's that? *'Calill:' Never mind that! Just listen to me. Don't cut deals with spirits. The price is too steep. *'Tormod:' But I want to be strong! I want-- *'Calill:' You can still improve your magic without making such a bargain. Look, we're both nobodies in the big scheme of things. Let's just try to help each other out. *'Tormod:' Oh...all right. I'll work hard to be the most average mage I can be! *'Calill:' Ha ha ha! Now you're talking!! With Geoffrey C Support *'Calill:' Mmm... Such a drab locale. Not like the city at all—Aaaaah! *'Geoffrey:' Oof! Look out! *'Calill:' Ah! My face! My beautiful face! No, no... I think it's still there. *'Geoffrey:' Are you all right, my lady? *'Calill:' Well... Oh my! He called me a lady. And such a handsome devil! Y-yes, good sir! Thanks to you, I appear to be unhurt. *'Geoffrey:' Really? Well, that's good. I know that you were lost in thought, but do try to watch your step. *'Calill:' W-wait! Just a moment! *'Geoffrey:' Yes? What is it? *'Calill:' I'm... My name is Calill. What is your name, gentle sir? *'Geoffrey:' I am Geoffrey. *'Calill:' Geoffrey... Such a nice name. A fine gent like Geoffrey is just right for me! Oh... Love always comes when you least expect it. Sweet Sir Geoffrey! You will be mine! B Support *'Calill:' Oh, there you are, Sir Geoffrey! You look especially rugged and dashing today! *'Geoffrey:' Hm? Oh, hello, Calill. How are you? *'Calill:' Hmm! How nice! You remember me... Perhaps love dares to speak its name! *'Geoffrey:' Eh? What are you talking about? *'Calill:' No, no, I'm just talking to myself. Say, you're a knight escorting the princess of Crimea, no? It's such an honor to meet someone like you! Such a noble bearing! Such grace! *'Geoffrey:' Um...it's actually not a big deal. You and I are on the same team, after all. We shouldn't worry about class or social standing. *'Calill:' Oh! He's even more debonair than I first imagined! Thank you for being so kind. So...decent. So handsome and strong. So filled with manly virility... *'Geoffrey:' Um...you're welcome? *'Calill:' By the way, Sir Geoffrey. I don't know Princess Elincia very well. What manner of person is she? *'Geoffrey:' Oh! Are you interested in the princess? *'Calill:' Of course! I'm interested in any woman who could become my romantic rival! *'Geoffrey:' What did you just-- *'Calill:' Nothing! Nothing at all! Just talking to myself. La da dum de dum... I just want to know her because she's... a dear person that we must protect! Could you tell me about her? *'Geoffrey:' I can. Although...putting it into words is hard... *'Calill:' Why is that? *'Geoffrey:' The words always sound false, yet... Hmm... The princess is like-- *'Calill:' Yes? Yes?! *'Geoffrey:' Everything about her is perfect. As her retainer, some might accuse me of bias, but it is not so! She is...invaluable. She is the treasure of Crimea... *'Calill:' Ooooh, I see how it is. You're in love with her! Blast! Blast and double blast! I'm always so unlucky with men! Oh, vile cupid! Why do you mock me! *'Geoffrey:' Wait! Wait! Calill! You misunderstood! I...er... *'Calill:' No, no, good sir knight! Spare me your wicked tongue! I cannot bear another lashing across my heart! ...Ah, well. It's a shame I can't have him for my own, but...I enjoy a good love story all the same! I'll lend a helping hand to this naive knight and lead him to his one true love! Princess Elincia, your man is coming! A Support *'Calill:' Ah! I see! *'Geoffrey:' So that's why her existence was never made public. Instead, she was taken to the royal villa and raised in secret. *'Calill:' It's a rather complicated story for a... commoner like me to understand. To grow up like that... Hidden from the eyes of the world. *'Geoffrey:' I don't think the princess minded. She grew up with the love of her parents and Lord Renning. She didn't have to inherit the throne. She lived happy and free, like a country aristocrat. *'Calill:' She would probably still be happy if it weren't for that Daein attack! *'Geoffrey:' ... *'Calill:' Oh, I'm sorry, Sir Geoffrey. I was careless with my words. *'Geoffrey:' No, you speak the truth. *'Calill:' I think your earlier story was even more fascinating, though! I can't believe that you are the son of Elincia's foster mother and have known Her Highness since childhood. *'Geoffrey:' Those early days were the best of my life. Crimea was at peace, and the whole land was filled with such beauty. The princess was especially beautiful... I remember chasing her and my sister, Lucia, around the villa... But alas! She is above my station! I can never have her, and yet... I cannot forget the past! *'Calill:' Shush! You can't wallow in your own memories like that! You have to live in the here and now! It's true that times are hard. We spend every day fighting, covered in sweat and blood... But there is always hope! You must find what...pleasures you can whenever possible. *'Geoffrey:' Calill. You are right. I must not lose hope. I regret my outburst. *'Calill:' Oh, that's all right. Actually, I prefer a man who's a couple links short of a full chain. Makes him more interesting. *'Geoffrey:' Thank you. For now, I will devote myself to rebuilding Crimea. Though I think fondly on the princess, I know that our time together will never be as it once was. To serve her for life and watch her happiness from a distance... I can live with that. *'Calill:' Or you could just elope! Kidding! I'm kidding. Besides, you're too straightlaced for that. I know you. It's a shame. The two of you would make a nice couple. *'Geoffrey:' ... You're a good person, Miss Calill. *'Calill:' Oh, I know it! You can't just find a smart, attractive woman like this on every corner, you know? *'Geoffrey:' You are indeed a gem among stones. *'Calill:' Oh, no! Don't try to sweet talk me now! It's far too late for such flattery! I know how you feel about the princess. I wouldn't want to compete. *'Geoffrey:' Mmm... That's unfortunate. *'Calill:' Ha ha ha! Well, at least we became good friends. Expose your heart to me without fear, brave Sir Geoffrey! I'll stand by you to the end. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Supports